overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin Order
Paladin Order is a military order in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Background An order of warriors that specialize in fighting evil aligned entities. The members wore the traditional vestments of the Paladin Order’s grandmaster, ancient suits of magical artifice. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc The Paladin Order under the leadership of Remedios Custodio, attempted to repulse a two front attack by Jaldabaoth at Kalinsha. Led by Remedios, they struggled to defeat the demon, managing to knock him into a pile of debris. However, when the demon arose from the ruins in a more monstrous form, they attempted to do harm to him until realizing it is immune to all of their attacks. Faced with this unstoppable foe, the Paladin Order were rendered helpless against Jaldabaoth's overwhelming might. While they're unable to do anything but watch, the demon has already got his hands of their Holy Queen, capturing her and then proceeding to use her as a weapon to attack them with. It proved to be effective in demoralizing the members of the Paladin Order one by one, leaving them terrified of what he is about to do next. In this case, Jaldabaoth signaling forth a meteor right before their very eyes and the demi-human army would later commence their invasion over the broken city gates. After the collapse of the Northern Holy Kingdom, the few paladins that survived the initial invasion manged to form a resistance group called the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Principles Paladins were beings who embodied justice and sworn enemies of the unnatural such as the undead and demons. Ascension to the rank of paladin is a long one. Only after the contender completed one's training and being officially ordained as a paladin would they be worthy enough to don the mantel of a paladin and have their trusty blade be imbued with magic. However, there are exceptions, should a recuit be exceptionally talented. When a squire became a paladin, they would meet with the Holy King or Queen and ritually offer the sword they held to him/her. Similarly, when there was a change of Holy King or Queen, the paladins would meet with him/her and offer their swords to the reigning Holy King while swearing their loyalty thereafter. Strength There were roughly 500 paladins in the order, and most of them were comparable to difficulty twenty monsters, and among them were great warriors capable of slaying a difficulty sixty monster one on one. All in all, there were twenty-five of these ultra-elite warriors. After Jaldbaoth's invasion, the order had been reduced to 187. Known Members Current Members * Remedios Custodio (Grandmaster) * Gustav Montagnés (Adjutant) * Isandro Sanchez (Adjutant) * Neia Baraja (Squire) Trivia * In pure fighting power, paladins were a notch below warriors. However, that was not the case when fighting evil beings. * The grandmaster of the Paladin Order wears a silvery full plate armor and a surcoat. * According to Pavel, only a knight who physically expressed the justice they believed in could be called a paladin within the Holy Kingdom. * Neia Baraja's mother happens to be a paladin who inspired the child to walk the same path like her. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Roble Holy Kingdom